A Maid Even At Amu's House
by Nekolover2001
Summary: So Ikuto is walking over to Amu's house when he finds Usui and Misaki at Amu's house. When Amu mentions Ikuto being like a stray cat Usui askes about Yoru. What will happen when Usui and Misaki have shugo chara eggs? THIS IS AMUTO AND USUIxMISAKI! RATED T BECAUSE I'M VERY PARANOID!


**Nekolover2001: Okay sooooo... I'm writing this because I am bored so let's see how it turns out! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Ikuto POV**

I was walking over to Amu's house when I see a limo in front of her house! I was very curious so I hopped up to her window to see that there was people in her room with her, a girl with long brown hair wearing a green blazer and a guy with orange-ish hair wearing a white shirt. My thought immediately went to why she would have a guy in her room, But I see that the guy has no interest in her at all. I then just let myself in and hug Amu from behind making her turn as red as a cherry.

"Ikuto what are you doing here!?" She yelled at me.

"Just visiting my little strawberry, now since you asked a question I get to ask you a question," She looked annoy at my remark," Who are these people."

"This is Misaki, she is the Student Council President at Seiko High. I met her on some official Guardian's business."Said as she pointed to the brown haired girl.

"And Him?"

"I'm her stalker Usui."The orange-ish haired guy said. At that remark the faces of both of the girl drained of their color.

"He's not really a stalker...He's more like a perverted outer-space alien." The girl named Misaki said.

"Well then I think we'll get along just fine, that is unless you want to steal my strawberry." I said. The girls then started to talk again.

"So you have a stalker too?" Misaki said.

" Yeah he follows me everywhere my friends joke that I picked up a stray cat." Amu replied.

"How is he a cat?"

"Well..." She obviously couldn't tell her about Yoru.

"Does it have something to do with that little tiny cat man next to him?" Usui butted in.

"Yeah what is that little cat person? And why do you have little people floating around you too?" Misaki asked.

"Wait you can see my shugo charas?!" Amu asked.

"Yeah, wait what's a shugo chara? Does it come from this egg?"Just then Misaki held out a black egg with a white apron and frilly head band. Then Usui held out two eggs, one was a lot like yoru's egg but instead of white cat faces and a black egg it had orange cat faces and a dark purple egg, the second one had a was light blue egg with a black chef's hat on it.

"You guys have shugo chara eggs?!" Amu practically shouted at the top of her lungs.

" I guess so."Misaki said calmly.

"Okay so here's what you have to know," Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru popped out of no where and started explaing," A shugo chara is your would be self. A shugo chara can be born from one of two things, it can be born from your desire to amplify one part of yourself or it can be born from a storng emotion torwards your dream. Once a shugo chara hatches it can give you the power to character change or character transform. A character change is when your shugo chara uses a little bit of their power to change your personality enabling you you to do certian things like when Ikuto chara changes with Yoru he gains the powers that a normal cat would have like enhaced balance, eyesight, jumping skills,and hearing. A charater transformation is when a person uses 120% of their guardian character's power, its really powerful." Just then Usui's cat egg hatched, a shugo chara popped out.

" Well that steals all the fun of surprise, Yo, My name is Tora." Said the guardian character. He had the same shade of orange har that Usui had but he also had a pair of cat ears and a tail. he wore a white shirt, like Usui, and a red tie, he also had black pants. He wore two dark purple bracelet one each wrist as well as a dark purple collar.

"So let me guess you express Usui's desire to be free of problems and be sharp around the edges but you are very playful and a bit perverted" Amu said.

"Whoa that's right how did you know?" He asked.

Amu looked at me then she said,"Personal experience" I put on a innocently confused face, but I knew exactly what she meant.

"So how about a chara change?"As Tora said that Usui gained ears and a tail. He then went over to Misaki and pushed his head against her hand and began to purr. Misaki began to blush and she blushed really hard.

"You have a long path ahead of you if he keeps doing stuff like this" Amu said. And at that remark I character changed and put his head in her lap like a big cat, but when she turned her head down to look at him I jumped up and kissed her lips. Amu looked very annoyed at this, but she also look very happy." Yup, have fun with your perveted neko." She sort of said sort of growled out.

"Good luck to you my friend." I said to Usui as Usui and Misaki left.

After they were gone I said," Now where were we?" And I pulled her into a slow, and tender kiss.

**Nekolover2001: Sorry I don't know how that was...**

**Ikuto + Usui: We liked it**

**Amu: yeah it was...interesting**

**Misaki: I felt a little left out...**

**Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Yoru: WE WERE ALMOST COMPLETELY LEFT OUT!**

**Haru: Will I be in the next one?**

**Nekolover2001: Yes Haru you will. Now readers I will do a sequel to this if you want just comment telling me. And my next story will be an amuto fanfic, it will include Haru, he is the second guardian character of Ikuto. Soooo... yeah just tell me if you want a sequel and I will write one. **


End file.
